Adopte un Geek : Chaleureux
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Troisième et dernier opus de la Saga. Ryan est pris à la gorge par l'ancienne vice-présidente et voulant sauver la Division, il se voit prendre le chemin de Percy.


**Note de l'auteur** : Troisième et dernière partie de la saga. Les persos de Nikita ne sont toujours pas à moi etc etc, vous connaissez le refrain !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Adopte un Geek :  
Chaleureux**

* * *

Ryan était sous pression, lorsqu'il a entamé sa croisade contre la Division aux côtés de Nikita, jamais il n'aurait pensé être le nouveau boss de l'endroit. Il avait suivi les directives de la vice-présidente... enfin non, du président des Etats-Unis et était maintenant pieds et poings liés. Avec l'ancien président, tout aurait été jouable, mais à cause de Percy celui-ci avait dû démissionner de ses fonctions, faisant de la vice-présidente, le nouveau chef d'état. Elle avait hérité d'un bordel sans nom qu'elle avait failli simplement effacer à grand coup de kärcher. Ce n'était que grâce à Nikita et à lui que les agents de la Division n'avaient pas été nettoyé... Il ne voulait pas faire de l'entité ce qu'elle avait été avant, aussi l'analyste faisait en sorte de contenter son patron et de garder la nouvelle Division aussi secrète que possible.

Le travail s'entassait et il savait qu'un seul faux pas les mènerait sur la touche, autrement dit, seul Ryan se sortirait indemne de l'histoire, tous les autres seraient tués. Encore que, il était mort lui aussi, il n'avait plus aucune identité. Ryan finirait une balle dans le crâne avant d'avoir pu dit ouf. Par sécurité, il avait été décidé qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais de ce bunker, l'idée de voir sa mère l'avait frôlé plus d'une fois, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Aujourd'hui, il faisait partie de la Division autant que Nikita, Michael, Owen et le petit geek... Il oubliait toujours son nom, pourtant diable, Ryan était capable d'emmagasiner un nombre incalculable d'informations.

Sa première mission fut de récupérer les agents disparates de l'ancienne organisation et qui avaient fui sous le règne de l'abeille tueuse, autrement nommée Amanda. Certains étaient revenus au bercail, comme Owen, mais d'autres plus virulents avait été nettoyé par ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais écouté qu'un seul maitre à penser : Percy. Les aficionados d'Amanda étaient partis avec elle, mais l'homme se doutait que l'un de ses précieux employés était à sa botte. Soupirant, il repassa en revue les différents dossiers de ses agents, il préférait le papier à l'informatique car c'était plus facile à trier et à mettre en place. En tant qu'analyste il avait développé une grande faculté d'observation et de logique. Il suffisait qu'une chose lui saute aux yeux pour qu'il débusque les pires secrets. Il avait fait deux tas, les agents en qui il avait une confiance aveugle… et les autres. Autrement dit, la team de Nikita et tous les autres personnages secondaires à part quelques pros de la gâchette et quelques bons informaticiens qu'il avait vu à l'œuvre durant les dernières missions. Ryan ne savait pas qu'elle heure il se faisait, aussi quand on frappa à la porte et que sa bouche pâteuse réclama un bâillement avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, son regard lessivé monta sur l'horloge de la salle. Il était trois heures du matin. La plus part des gens avaient regagné leur dortoir, les plus autonomes étaient rentrés chez eux dans l'anonymat de la plus proche grande ville. Il fut surpris de voir le geek pénétrer son sanctuaire, le jeune homme regarda de gauche à droite, les papiers entassés, les dossiers ouverts et dispatchés, le divan qui lui servait de lit et les quelques habits chiffonnés qui y trônait. L'endroit devait paraitre bordélique pour quelqu'un ne pensant pas comme Ryan.

- Toujours pas décidé à… je sais pas, vivre un peu ? »  
- Je peux pas. »  
- Pourquoi ? »

Seymour lui tendit les dossiers qu'il lui avait demandé toute à l'heure. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait obligé le jeune homme à travailler toute une partie de la nuit. Ce n'était pas correct, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, voilà tout.

- La présidente veut des résultats… et au premier faux pas, il ne restera rien de la Division. Je me suis battu pour la garder intacte, pour vous rendre vos identités et vos vies, mais j'étais un bel idéaliste… Elle ne nous laissera pas en paix. Si on foire, elle nous descend tous, si on remplit nos missions, elle nous utilisera comme ils ont utilisé Percy. Mais nous… »  
- On a pas de boites noires. »  
- Exacte… »

Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Il l'ignorait peut-être la fatigue, peut-être la lassitude, peut-être par ce qu'il était au bout du rouleau et n'avait qu'une seule envie s'allonger et dormir !

- Ryan, faudrait penser à te reposer, on a besoin de toi en forme, tu sais ? »  
- Hum… il faut que je finisse. »  
- Tu fais quoi ? »  
- J'essaye de déterminer qui peut être un espion infiltré par Amanda. »  
- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux ! »

L'aider ? Jamais il n'avait travaillé avec quelqu'un auparavant, en tout cas pas dans son job d'analyste, mais Seymour connaissait ses camarades depuis bien plus longtemps que lui et Ryan avait vraiment envie d'en finir, le boulot serait certainement moins ennuyeux si il était partagé. Étonné d'avoir acquiescé, il vit le geek sortir de son bureau et revenir deux minutes plus tard avec deux pack de boissons énergisantes et un gros sac de snack. Son café fort était depuis longtemps froid, d'ailleurs ça commençait à lui tordre les boyaux sévèrement. Ryan délaissa son mug lorsque le chevelu lui tendit une cannette bien fraiche. La boisson était sucrée, de quoi lui redonner un peu de pep's, pas qu'il aimait réellement le gout mais après une demi-heure, il sentait son énergie revenir petit à petit et au lieu de regarder passivement les dossiers, il retrouvait son rythme de travail. Un sourire sur les lèvres, content d'avoir invité le geek à bosser avec lui, Ryan termina le classement qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Et voilà ! Je dirais que ces cinq-là, sont des sujets ultra sensibles. Ils étaient très proches d'Amanda. Cette pile-là, ce sont tous ceux à qui je ne ferais jamais confiance même en cas de fin du monde. Ces huit-là, tu peux les intégrer à notre groupe, je m'en porte garant. »  
- Merci. »  
- De rien ! »

Birkhoff se releva, il remit un peu d'ordre dans les dossiers avant de repartir avec tout ce qu'il avait ramené. De la présence du geek, il ne restait plus qu'un parfum sucré et enchanteur. Ryan soupira, les deux heures qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Seymour furent revitalisantes. Depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de le Division, il gardait une distance avec tout le monde, c'était avant tout pour les protéger, mais devoir être ce boss insensible et froid le peinait plus qu'autre chose. Il voulait retrouver la complicité qu'il avait eu avec Nikita, mais cette époque était révolue, il devait faire face à ses décisions, même si ça lui coutait les nouvelles amitiés qu'il s'était faites. Délaissant ses dossiers qu'il retrouverait au petit matin, il se dirigea vers son divan et s'y laissa tomber comme une loque.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Ryan sursauta. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme une souche. Dehors l'agitation lui faisait dire qu'il était au moins neuf heures. Honteux d'avoir dormit autant, il poussa la couverture qu'il avait sur le dos et resta contemplatif quelques seconde. Il s'était endormi sur le divan sans rien sur le dos, normal, il n'avait pas encore réussi à se trouver des draps. A part l'oreiller qu'il avait piqué à l'infirmerie, il dormait à même le cuir, dans ses habits. Niveau hygiène, il avait connu mieux… Alors d'où venait cette couverture chaude ? Il eut beau faire le tour du bureau du regard, ça ne changea pas la question, ni même la réponse. La couverture n'avait pu venir toute seule et son bureau était fermé par une clef magnétique si il n'ouvrait pas la porte personne ne pouvait entrer ! Clef magnétique… ? Réseaux de sécurité… ? Se pourrait-il que… ? Inspirant à plein poumon l'odeur de la couverture il eut l'impression de s'envoler loin de ses soucis, pas étonnant qu'il ait dormi comme un loir. Il se dépêcha de passer par la case douche et de s'habiller rapidement avant de rejoindre le centre névralgique des opérations. Nikita l'accueillit avec un regard étonné, Ryan n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher ses cheveux, encore moins de les peigner il ne devait pas être beau à voir, mais qu'importait. Avalant son horrible jus de chaussette qui n'avait rien d'un café, l'analyste regarda l'écran principal. Son regard bien malgré lui tomba sur Seymour Birkhoff qui le nez dans son écran d'ordinateur semblait pénétrer les réseaux de sécurité d'un quelconque bâtiment.

- On a retrouvé Alexeï. »

Alexeï ? Le nettoyeur ? Ils avaient émis l'hypothèse que l'homme soit mort depuis le temps, la puce avait été désactivée, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir gêné cet espèce de détraqué. Ryan soupira sachant quel genre d'homme était ce tueur et ce qu'il faudrait faire. Il n'était pas question d'aller le récupérer, il avait une bande de tueurs à ses ordres, mais il pouvait dormir les yeux fermés, il avait confiance en eux et en leurs jugements, cet homme-là ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, encore moins dans l'émotionnel. Il n'avait aucune conscience et avait été envoyé par Percy tuer et torturer femmes et enfants.

- On l'élimine. »

Certaines personnes le regardèrent de biais, mais Ryan ne pouvait se permettre de faire dans la demi-mesure.

- J'y vais, je prends Owen avec moi. »

Son regard glissa à sa gauche, il observa Michael qui fit un rapide signe de tête au blondinet. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais entendus, enfin pas tant que Nikita n'ait crié haut et fort à qui revenait son cœur et que malgré l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Owen, elle ne lui donnerait rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Les deux hommes avaient accepté son choix, Owen s'était mis en retrait laissant le couple vivre et s'épanouir. Depuis on le voyait souvent partager son temps libre avec la petite informaticienne que Seymour avait repoussé lorsqu'elle lui avait fait du rentre dedans. Comment s'appelait la jolie métissée du groupe, déjà ? Pourquoi diable perdait-il autant les noms de ses employés ? Ryan s'inquiéta légèrement, son père était mort d'un Alzheimer foudroyant et précoce, il avait toujours cru être au-dessus de ça, mais peut-être devrait-il aller voir le médecin de la Division. Si quelque chose comme ça prenait forme dans son cerveau, il était fichu. La Division aussi, car qui la dirigerait ?  
Nikita ? Non, impossible, elle était une bonne figure, mais quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle était le chef, elle manquait de recule et dirigeait avec son cœur, voilà pourquoi souvent elle avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Il fallait quelqu'un de réfléchi, quelque qui gardait le sang-froid. Michael ? Le militaire pourrait faire un bon chef, mais il en avait bavé dans la vie et puis l'influence de Nikita se ressentait sur son moral. C'était un bon soldat qui répondait parfaitement aux ordres, en donner était autre chose. Il y avait Owen, lui aussi savait répondre aux ordres, il ignorait ce qu'il donnerait en tant que chef, pour lors il était presque son favori. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Seymour… On ne pouvait pas faire pire chef que ce gamin, suffisait de le voir, il n'avait rien de sérieux. Il manquait d'allure, quoi que d'allure, il pouvait en avoir diablement trop quand il le voulait. C'était soit le geek de base mal rasé et mal habillé, soit il se pavanait dans des tenues aux prix exorbitants, mais toujours d'un certain mauvais gout. Il voyait mal la présidente faire une vidéo conférence avec cet égocentrique nombriliste. Mais le mec avait beaucoup de talent, il suffisait de voir ses résultats.  
Il se mettait souvent en concurrence avec Sonya, voilà, Sonya ! Mais elle avait du mal à garder le rythme. Elle était beaucoup plus fine que le geek et savait faire des choses que Birkhoff n'aurait jamais pris le temps de faire et c'était ça qui faisait toute la différence, parfois. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'à ce jour, Birkhoff n'avait fait foiré que deux missions alors qu'il avait dû venir à la rescousse de Sonya un bon paquet de fois.

Alors voilà, il n'avait pas le choix et devait garder la tête claire !

- Ryan ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ça va ? »  
- Oui ! »

Son ton sec et son regard courroucé fit reculer l'informaticien qui s'en retourna vers son siège. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi désagréable, mais son cerveau semblait vouloir sortir de sa boite crânienne, aussi il n'écouta pas ce que Nikita lui dit mais l'engueula prestement avant de retourner dans son bureau. Aussitôt assis il avala deux antidouleurs puis retourna à son travail. Il devait assurer, il devait être au top ! Ses deux tableaux de lièges furent recouverts de différentes feuilles, montant un dossier en béton sur le prochain agent à récupérer. Les antidouleurs finissaient par être avalé comme de vulgaires bonbons mais il ne devait pas flancher. Non… il devait…  
Sa main pataude attrapa la feuille qui lui sauta aux yeux, mais au lieu de retirer la punaise, son bras soudainement lourd tira dessus et la déchira, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, son corps entier qui cessa de se battre contre la fatigue et la douleur, tomba inerte sur le sol de son bureau.

- Ryan ? Désolé, j'ai encore hacké ta serrure, mais faut vraiment que… Ryan ? »

Birkhoff regarda le bazar laissé sur la table, s'il n'avait pas su par l'ordinateur que son boss n'était pas sorti du bureau il aurait fait demi-tour. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir le corps de l'agent de la CIA et pour cause, il avait entrainé dans sa chute le tableau de liège.

- Ryan ?! »

Le geek fronça les sourcils en voyant une main dépasser du monticule de papiers et d'objets, il laissa tomber son dossier sur le bureau pour s'approcher du corps de l'analyste et le dégager des décombres de son travail. L'informaticien en profita pour vérifier le pouls de l'homme avant de le trainer vers son divan. Ryan devrait investir dans un vrai lit, un clic clac au pire, mais s'il voulait dormir dans son bureau, il devait y avoir un véritable matelas et non une banquette faite pour siroter un scotch en fin de soirée ! Percy avait eu des gouts de luxe, cela dit ça ne remplaçait pas un vrai lit !

- Ryan ? »

Sans réaction de son boss, le geek observa le bureau sous un autre angle, c'est alors qu'il attrapa la boite de médicaments et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il manquait deux tablettes entière dudit produit. La dose prescrite disait six cachets par jour, ce qui voulait en fait dire huit, mais là il en manquait bien une douzaine. Sentant ses poils se hérisser, il attrapa l'homme sous les aisselles et le tira hors de son bureau, passa le couloir sud jusqu'aux douches où il l'installa encore habillé sous un jet d'eau bien fraiche. L'homme ne broncha pas. Pour avoir déjà vu des camés dans son ancienne vie de Shadow Walker, le parallèle entre ces visages livides et celui de l'analyste fut quasi automatique. Oubliant sa réserve, il obligea l'homme à ouvrir la bouche et glissa deux doigts au fond de son gosier pour le faire régurgiter le plus possible de molécules avant que ça ne le rende malade, voire pire…  
On était jamais trop prudent avec les médicaments, surtout quand on était fatigué comme Ryan. Son regard hagard s'ouvrit, l'homme ne comprenait visiblement pas où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là, mais ça, il n'allait pas l'expliquer pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il fit c'est arrêter l'eau, déshabiller l'agent de la CIA et l'emmitoufler dans un drap de bain. Un bras autour de ses épaules, il obligea l'homme à rejoindre son repaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il alitait Ryan dans ses quartiers, son lit de camp n'était du grand luxe, mais c'était certainement mieux que le divan de Percy !  
Sa main glissa dans la chevelure mouillée, en plus de ça, l'homme se tapait une fièvre de cheval, il n'allait pas sortir de ce lit avant un moment !

- Où est Ryan ? »  
- Absent, en attendant c'est moi qui prends les décisions. On a un agent rogue qui vient de se faire flasher à l'aéroport privé San Luis Rio au Colorado. Son alias est Charles Guiteau, je vous fais un petit rappelle d'histoire, il est l'assassin du vingtième président des Etats-Unis : James Garfield, républicain. Notre nouvelle président est du parti républicain et va se retrouver au Colorado demain et après-demain pour deux journées de meeting. Inutile de dire que la motiver à ne pas y aller est complètement futile qui plus est le vice-président qu'elle a nommé est James Blake, l'un des nombreux proches de Percy. Si on perd la présidente pas la peine de dire qu'on est tous mort. Alors voilà ! On a quinze heures et vingt-huit minutes pour monter un plan en béton et sauver notre nouvelle présidente ! »

Nikita observa le geek avec de gros yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Seymour Birkhoff de cette façon. Il était toujours égale à lui-même, mais la façon dont il se tenait et dont il s'exprimait choqua l'entièreté de ses collègues. Il aurait été normal de rire à l'entendre dire qu'il était le chef intérimaire, mais on ne pouvait décemment décocher un fou rire devant ce sérieux. C'était presque flippant !

- Sonya, je veux les plans de la salle où la présidente va intervenir durant les deux jours de colloque, je veux que tu prévoies le meilleur angle de replis. Owen tu vas aller sur le terrain, tu seras intégré dans le staff de garde du corps de la présidente, t'as une belle gueule et vu ses gouts en matière d'hommes, elle dira pas non. Michael, tu vas te poster en hauteur, suivant les plans de la salle on délimitera ta position, il faut que tu puisses avoir l'œil sur toute la pièce et avoir un bon angle de tir si besoin est. Alex va se rendre au meeting sous sa véritable identité, elle sera accompagnée de Sean. Alex tu garderas un œil sur les invités, tu seras en communication directe avec Michael tout ce que tu trouveras de suspect, Michael l'étudiera. Sean tu aideras Owen à dégager la présidente, une limousine blindée vous attendra au point d'extraction, Nadya, tu la conduiras. Niki, tenue de Ninja je veux ce mec mort et enterré si jamais il réussit à passer au travers du viseur de Michael, tu seras là pour l'intercepter. On va devoir pénétrer le serveur de la maison blanche et changer la disposition des tables et du pupitre si besoin est, il faut maximiser nos chances et minimiser les risques, dès que ça tire, je veux la présidente dans son carrosse en moins d'une minute. Sonya, tu as les plans ? »  
- Oui ! »

Seymour observa l'écran principal quelques secondes avant de pointer un endroit à l'intention de Michael.

- Ici, tu auras le meilleur angle de vue. On va déplacer le pupitre d'un mètre vers la droite afin qu'elle puisse prendre le couloir sud pour sortir. On évite les sorties de secours, trop prévisible, si on descend là et qu'on passe par les cuisines on sera dehors en moins d'une minute. La limousine sera cachée dans cette ruelle, prête à décoller au moindre souci. Il faut qu'on bouche toutes les autres issues, Henry, prévoit des tables pour le banquet, des décorations, je veux une statue ici. Le tueur devra prendre le couloir B4 s'il veut sortir, Niki l'attendra dans le tuyau d'aération, ici et tu lui tomberas dessus quand il passera. Alex et Sean seront installés au centre de la pièce afin qu'ils puissent avoir l'œil sur la presse. Guiteau a tué le président Garfield dans une gare, aujourd'hui les choses ont changé, la présidente sera sous haute escorte durant tout son passage en Oregon, les deux fois où elle sera le plus vulnérable c'est lors des meetings car elle ne veut pas de gorilles autour d'elle. Owen, tu te feras beau, il faudrait plus que tu es l'air de son escorte que de son garde du corps, tu comprends ? »  
- Je vois oui… »  
- On finalise tout ça, si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou un angle différent d'approche, vous me trouverez dans mon bureau, Sonya ouvre le logiciel Icarus, ça me permettra d'être en liaison directe avec toi pour tout soucis. »

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, il repartit avec son dossier sous le bras comme un prince délaissant les autres à leur travail. Il n'allait pas se tourner les pouces, c'était lui qui allait changer les plans en entrant dans le serveur de la maison blanche, mais il préférait travailler dans son antre juste en cas où Ryan aurait besoin de lui.

- Seymour ? »  
- Reste allongé… Aller bordel de merde, fait pas ta scélérate. Laisse-moi entrer, aller. »  
- Tu fais quoi ? »  
- Je pirate le serveur de la maison blanche, ça se voit pas. Ouais, aller vas-y ! Oui, oui ! Jackpot ! Alors… »  
- Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? »  
- Je dirais cinq heures. »  
- Oh mon dieu, le meeting… »  
- Pris en charge, tu restes allongé, Shadow Walker se charge de tout ! »

Ryan papillonna des yeux, il observa le geek changer les donnée du meeting, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il s'y serait pris, mais l'informaticien avait de l'idée à défaut d'expérience dans ce genre de choses.

- Michael va se poster là, Alex et Sean en bas, table 8. Niki attendra dans ce tuyau. Owen sera le toutou de la présidente. Henry s'occupe de baliser le chemin de retraite du tueur en direction de Niki. Nadya est la conductrice du carrosse blindé et Sonya et moi on est branché en direct sur le système de sécurité. Du podium au carrosse moins d'une minute de trajet et avec Owen et Sean, elle ne craindra rien. »  
- Tu as tout organisé ? »  
- Hey, cinq années d'expérience en jeux de tactique de guerre, tu parles à Shadow Walker, là ! Je parie que mon record n'a jamais été égalé. »  
- Un jeu vidéo ? »  
- Tu devrais essayer, ça fait du bien de lâcher prise. »

Si il devait avoir un souci, si jamais son cerveau le lâchait, il avait là un potentiel remplaçant. Gardant un œil et une oreille distraitement attentive sur le déroulement de l'opération Ryan resta allongé. Il contemplait l'homme se mouvoir son siège comme un maestro, son équipe filait droit et ne posait pas de question. Lorsqu'Owen annonça la mise en sécurité du paquet, il entendit la présidente souffler sa non-coopération. Six secondes plus tard, Niki disait à son chef qu'elle avait attrapé sa cible. Une mission parfaite... Ryan ferma les yeux lorsque Birkhoff poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Allez les enfants, on rentre au bercail. On a tous super assuré. »  
- Ouais ben, je recommence pas ça ! »  
- Pourquoi, ça t'as pas plus d'être le boytoy de la présidente ? »  
- Pas vraiment, non… »  
- Aller Owen, revient, la prochaine fois on t'enverra sauver une jolie fille, promis. »  
- Désolé les tourtereaux mais, où est Ryan ? »  
- Dans mon lit ! »  
- Quoi ?! »  
- Non, enfin je veux dire… »  
- Tu trompes Owen avec Ryan ? »  
- Nan mais… rho, je vous emmerde ! »

Ryan se rappelait de la mission qui avait fait de cette blague un commérage inépuisable. C'était il y a trois mois, Birkhoff avait dû sortir du QG à cause d'un firewall trop puissant, il avait demandé à Owen de rester avec Seymour tout le temps de la mission. Cela dit, ils avaient attiré l'attention de la cible et pestant, Ryan avait sommé Owen d'improviser quelque chose. Ce qu'avait fait le blond, il s'était jeté sur le brun cachant par là-même son matériel informatique et l'avait embrassé fougueusement, ne manquant pas de jouer l'amant passionnel à trois cent pour cent. Tout le monde avait entendu Birkhoff gémir d'une façon tout à fait déplacée, mais la menace pesante n'avait fait que passer. Deux hommes faisant leur petite affaire dans une voiture ne semblait pas intéresser leur cible. Depuis ce jour on appelait Seymour et Owen les tourtereaux, parfois même les amants de la banquette arrière… Owen prenait ça à la plaisanterie, mais parfois Seymour grognait et montrait son mécontentement.

- Bravo. »  
- Je suis toujours au top ! »  
- Je peux rester cette nuit ? »  
- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ! »  
- Juste une question, toi et Owen, c'est pour de vrai ? »  
- Heu… Owen est beau gosse, je vais pas dire le contraire, il est même… enfin… il sait quoi faire de ses mains le bougre, mais c'est pas mon type d'homme, enfin… si… si j'avais un type d'homme ! »

Le geek avait changé de couleur et arborait une teinte un peu plus rose, la gêne fut pire lorsque Owen surenchérit derrière, car le petit brun avait oublié de couper son micro.

- Hé, c'est pas à toi que je parle Owen. »  
- J'ai bien compris… Ryan, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, je donne des cours du soir, si ça te dit ! »

L'analyste explosa de rire, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour se laisser aller, qui plus est son crâne le faisait encore souffrir.

- T'as une fièvre de cheval. »  
- Une quoi de cheval ?! Wow coupez le micro sérieux ! »  
- Une fièvre ! FIERVRE ! »

Birkhoff n'attendit pas la réponse d'Owen, et préféra couper le son une bonne fois pour toute. Il délaissa son ordi, vint surveiller Ryan et posa son front contre celui de son nouveau patron.

- Ça a un peu baissé. »  
- Vu comment tu t'occupes de moi, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux. »  
- La magie d'un bon lit ! »  
- Et d'un bon garde malade ? »  
- Possible ! »  
- Merci ! »

Il avait pris trois jours de repos derrière ça, jusqu'à ce que la fièvre le quitte et qu'il puisse rester debout sans faire un malaise. Seymour resta toujours à disposition et toute personne voulant le voir ou lui parler était tout de suite éconduite afin qu'il ne soit pas tenté à reprendre ses fonctions trop tôt. Le toubib effaça ses craintes mais insista à ce qu'il mange correctement et qu'il dorme au moins sept heures d'affilé. Une fois remis en état Seymour l'obligea à faire ce que le médecin lui avait recommandé, il voyait le geek entrer dans son bureau comme dans un moulin lui rappelant l'heure des repas, l'obligeant à avaler ses cachets et il venait le soir le déconnecter de son travail.

- Un vrai lit ? »  
- Une autre fois peut-être… Je voudrais finir ça avant. »  
- Non, au lit ! Tu finiras demain. »  
- T'es pire que ma mère… »  
- Je prends ça comme un compliment ! »  
- Ça n'en était pas vraiment un… »

Ryan avait toujours été un solitaire, pas par choix, mais la plus part du temps on avait sous-estimé ses capacités. Il était un brin en retrait car c'était dans sa nature que d'écouter, que d'observer et spéculer. Le job d'analyste, il n'était pas allé le chercher, il avait grandi avec. Un job qui avait failli lui couter la vie, d'ailleurs. Cela dit, il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, Nikita l'avait souvent prévenu des risques avant qu'il ne soit mouillé jusqu'au cou. Il avait voulu sortir de son train-train quotidien de gratte papier sans envergure et avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Peut-être même trop.  
Et voilà maintenant où il en était.  
Le plus surprenant pourtant, ce n'était pas où il en était arrivé professionnellement, mais qu'il soit devenu si proche avec Birkhoff. Ils pouvaient discuter durant toute la pause déjeuner sans voir le temps passer. Il avait testé un jeu vidéo pour faire plaisir au geek, il acceptait ses joutes verbales et ses blagues pas drôle. Parfois il allait dans l'antre du geek et piochait dans ses friandises tandis qu'ils parlaient de boulot ou de loisirs. Seymour était aux petits soins et il ne savait pas si ça lui faisait plaisir ou non. Parfois, il trouvait ça trop ennuyant par ce qu'il se sentait moins accaparé par son travail et lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il en faisait autant qu'avant il ne savait comment l'expliquer.  
Ses relations avec ses employés s'étaient adoucies, Nikita lui parlait comme avant, parfois même elle passait une main lasse dans sa chevelure en lui donnant des surnoms affectueux. Owen s'invitait dans son bureau avec cet air de tueur en série, il lui semblait même qu'il l'avait menacé plus d'une fois de mort si jamais il faisait du mal à Seymour… Parfois il se demandait si ces deux-là n'étaient pas ensemble pour de vrai et puis… il y avait les sourires de Birkhoff rayonnants et doux, sa façon qu'il avait de le regarder avec cette étincelle dans le regard, de lui parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et parfois, seulement parfois, Ryan se sentait aimé plus qu'il ne le fallait.

- Tu m'entends ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Au lit, tu tiens même plus debout ! »  
- J'y vais ! »

La main du geek glissa dans son dos, remontant les couvertures sur son corps, il sentit une paire de lèvres l'embrasser sur le front et dans sa léthargie Ryan grommela, pourquoi donc son front et pas ses lèvres ? Cette interrogation le laissa pantois. Il était sorti avec un homme à l'époque du lycée et puis, il avait eu trop de boulot pour penser à autre chose. Il avait couché avec une femme, lors d'une seule et unique soirée, puis été tombé sous le charme de Nikita. Ryan ne se considérait pas gay, il ne se considérait même pas hétéro. Au point où il en était, il était devenu carrément asexuel ou quelque chose du genre. Ce genre de manque, il ne connaissait pas, sa main, il ne s'en servait même pas ou si peu. Toute son énergie, toute sa considération se tournait vers son cerveau, vers son job et rien d'autre ! C'était triste au fond, peut-être loupait-il quelque chose d'important.

- Encore une mission réussie ! Si on faisait quelque chose ce soir ? »  
- Un restau ? »  
- Sean, Michael, vous venez, restaurant indien ce soir ! »

Les deux extensions des assassins rejoignirent leur dulcinée, ils leur arrivaient fréquemment de sortir tous les quatre, mais ce soir-là, Owen et Sonya les rejoignirent en rigolant. Il savait de Sonya qu'Owen et elle ce n'était pas sérieux, juste un peu de bon temps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier.  
Les gens étaient tous de sortie, ou dans la salle commune, Seymour avait encore du boulot en supplément puisque son boss ne semblait pas savoir s'arrêter. Il travailla encore une heure jusqu'à ce que l'analyste ne vienne le voir.

- Tu as assez fait, c'est samedi soir, sort un peu. »  
- Et toi ? »  
- Je… j'ai encore des trucs à faire. »  
- Ok… je reste. Je peux t'aider ? »  
- Tu sors ! »  
- Simplement si tu sors avec moi. »

Sortir… avec lui ? La surprise dut se lire son visage car le geek balbutia une excuse avant de corriger sa phrase.

- Je veux dire… pas sortir… sortir. Mais enfin… on pourrait aller manger un morceau ou boire un verre. Histoire de décompresser, pas de… sortir ensemble quoi ! »

En fait, Ryan avait compris, cela dit, la proposition l'avait quand même médusé. Il ne savait quoi répondre. L'envie de dire oui était tentante. Être dehors plutôt que croulant sous sa paperasse était une idée alléchante.

- Je finis un truc et… pourquoi pas, ça doit faire trois mois que j'ai pas vu la lumière du jour ! »

Peut-être même plus ! Ryan termina son rapport, l'envoya à la présidente puis se rendit vers la sortie. Birkhoff l'attendait au volant d'une décapotable.

- Sérieux ? »  
- C'est la mienne, pas mal, hein ? »  
- Je croyais que Percy avait volé tout tes fonds. »  
- Oh oh… Shadow Walker dans la place, après tout, c'est pas comme ça qu'on s'est connu ? »  
- Je ne demanderais pas d'où vient ton argent alors. »  
- Que des très riches et des véreux. Je vole pas les braves gens. »  
- Un vrai robin des bois ! »

L'homme rigola, sortant du tunnel sous-terrain, Ryan inspira une bouffée d'air frais, c'était vivifiant. Plutôt que trois mois ça devait bien en faire cinq… Cinq mois sans voir dehors… Ça ne lui avait pourtant pas manqué, mais là, les cheveux au vent et la tête dans les étoiles, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'en passer.

- Je connais un endroit sympathique… »  
- Où tu veux tant que c'est calme. »  
- Ok ! »

Le bar était sombre, sur une scène un vieil homme jouait du saxophone dans une mélodie transcendante. Ça et là des gens était assis, discutaient, jouaient aux carte, buvaient, ou simplement écoutaient l'homme entre admiration et rêverie. La lumière tamisée donnait à l'endroit des airs de paradis.

- Par ici. »

Le geek le traina presque au-devant de la scène, ils s'installèrent, commandèrent une boisson et tandis que l'informaticien peinait à le regarder en face, lui n'avait d'attention que pour la musique.

- Merveilleux. »  
- Ryan… Je crois… je crois que je t'aime. »

Ça avait été balancé sans avertissement entre deux gorgées de vodka pomme et juste au moment où le serveur leur apportait une coupelle d'amuse-gueules. Ryan ne savait quoi répondre à ça. Le geek l'aimait ? Il s'en serait douté. En fait depuis un moment il ne l'examinait plus car tout son corps trahissait ses pensées. Ryan avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq mais ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il aimait passer du temps avec Seymour, mais il ignorait si ça allait au-delà de ça.

- Je sais pas quoi te dire… Seymour. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, t'es quelqu'un d'agréable… mais… »  
- On reste ami, c'est ça ?! »  
- Hein ?! Quoi ? Non… en fait, la dernière fois que je suis sorti avec quelqu'un je devais avoir dix-sept ans, ça a duré deux mois, j'ai dû me débarrasser de ce gars par ce que j'avais plus le temps pour mes cours du soir. »  
- Sérieux ? T'as lâché ton petit-ami pour des cours du soir ? »  
- Oui. »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, il avala ensuite une gorgée de son cocktail puis tourna sa considération vers le saxophoniste. Pendant le temps de deux morceaux, ils en se regardèrent pas, ni ne s'adressèrent un seul mot. Les deux hommes buvaient et écoutaient la musique sans même l'apprécier et puis Birkhoff réattaqua.

- Et depuis rien, pas même un truc vite fait ? »  
- Une fois, avec une femme, l'occasion était trop bonne pour ne pas la prendre et c'était le soir même après mon entrée dans la CIA, j'étais euphorique et j'avais définitivement trop bu ! »  
- Et rien d'autre ? »  
- Non… »  
- On tente ou ça t'intéresse pas ? »  
- Si on tente, je te préviens d'une chose, le sexe et moi ça fait deux, j'ai parfaitement su vivre sans. C'est quelque chose que je pourrais faire, par égard pour toi, mais pas pour mon plaisir personnel. »  
- Je vois. Au pire, hey, je suis un geek, j'ai touché personne depuis que je suis dans la Division… à part Owen. »  
- Il te plait ? »  
- J'aime les hommes intelligents, c'est plus fort que moi, Owen est gentil et tout, mais j'ai pas ce truc en plus qui me fait vibrer de plaisir quand je l'écoute me parler… »  
- Tu aimes qu'on te courtise avec de l'intelligence ? »  
- Des théories d'astrophysique, de quanta, j'en passe et des meilleurs, je veux un cerveau dans mon lit ! »

Ryan ricana, son vis-à-vis ressemblait tout à coup à un gosse capricieux. Cela dit, ça il pouvait le donner à Birkhoff, il ne connaissait rien en astrophysique ni en théorie des quanta, mais il y avait bien des choses dans lesquelles il excellait.

- Du genre discussion sur l'oreiller ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- T'es vraiment un drôle de personnage… »  
- On me le dit souvent. Alors ? »  
- D'accord. »  
- Cool ! »

Ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps dans le bar puisqu'une fois leurs verres finis, l'informaticien le traina dehors puis vers une destination inconnue. La maison était magnifique et c'est en voyant la vue sur la mer qu'il se rappela l'avoir déjà aperçu dans un dossier. L'endroit appartenait au geek, c'est dans cette maison qu'il avait logé l'équipe de Nikita avant que Percy ne tombe définitivement. Depuis, le geek avait ré-emménagé dans le QG de la division, mais il n'avait pas abandonné ses biens immobiliers. L'endroit était calme et paisible ça lui donnait l'envie de vivre ici indéfiniment.

- La chambre est en haut. »

Il se laissa trainer parmi les corridors et les escaliers. La chambre était gigantesque, Birkhoff et lui ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, mais tout était plus facile quand on avait pas besoin de s'escrimer à bosser pour des cacahuètes…  
Allongé dans les draps, il observa son compagnon qui se mettait à l'aise, une fois dans la présence rassurante de l'autre, les lèvres se délièrent et il essaya de tarir une soif inépuisable d'apprendre. Le geek aimait assimiler de nouvelles choses, il était un génie lorsque ça concernait les ordinateurs et les maths, mais il y avait bien des domaines dans lesquels il n'avait qu'un savoir succinct, ce soir, il déballait son trop plein de connaissances en philosophie devant les yeux conquis du geek. C'était étrange de voir autant d'attention dans le regard de quelqu'un, Seymour semblait vivre pour l'écouter, pour n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui, la sensation était à la fois attendrissante et gênante. Ryan était ému sous ce spectacle, car l'homme irradiait de tendresse et d'affection. Il ne fit rien pour empêcher le contact lorsque le chevelu l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa amoureusement. Pouvait-on vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Certainement pas, mais il en était pas loin. Roulant dans les draps, il dévora les lèvres de son compagnon, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été de savourer un instant aussi paisible.

- Je me fiche du sexe si on partage ce genre d'instant une fois la semaine. »

Il pouvait faire un effort, peut-être que maintenant, les samedi soir ne seraient plus un nuit comme tant d'autre… Peut-être reviendraient-ils ici chaque semaine… Possible, non c'était même certain. Et tandis qu'il découvrait ce corps de ses lèvres, il en oubliait tout ce qui lui importait dans la vie, il n'y avait plus qu'une respiration saccadée et des mains caressant sa chevelure.  
Revenant de son voyage entre les draps, il glissa son regard dans celui du geek et considéra l'amour qu'il recelait pour lui. Serrant les mains de son amant entre les siennes, Ryan inspira son odeur. Seymour avait les effluves d'une matinée ensoleillé…

- Au fait, bon anniversaire. »

Ryan haussa un sourcil, il ignorait quel jour il était, mais il se rappelait vaguement il y a quelques semaines s'être dit que son anniversaire avançait à grand pas. Trente-cinq ans, une date qui l'avait fait flipper, car la plus part des gens avaient touché du doigt leurs rêves mais que lui n'était qu'une marionnette perdue. Roulant dans les draps il se rappela que dès lors, il ne l'était plus. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que distraitement ses doigts profitaient de la longue chevelure de l'informaticien.

- Comment tu sais ça ? »  
- Ho hé, Shadow Walker ! »  
- Suis-je bête. J'apprécierais que tu sois le seul à connaitre ce détail. »  
- Motus et bouche cousue ! »  
- Merci. »

* * *

Avril 2013


End file.
